tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Luke fon Fabre
Luke fon Fabre ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Persönlichkeit Lukes Persönlichkeit macht im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss eine starke Wende durch. Zu Beginn ist er außerordentlich überheblich und arrogant. Er ist sehr ich-bezogen und übernimmt keine Verantwortungen für seine Taten. Dennoch hat er eine freundliche und fürsorgliche Seite, die aufgrund seiner abweisenden Art nur selten tatsächlich deutlich wird. Zunächst lehnt Luke es vollkommen ab, Menschen zu bekämpfen und zu töten, bis er begreift, dass er ansonsten eine Last und auf die Gnade anderer angewiesen ist. Nach dem Sturz von Akzeriuth begreift Luke, dass er sich zu sehr auf die Worte von anderen verlassen hat und deshalb ausgenutzt werden konnte. Er will sich ändern und bittet Tear darum, ihn zu beobachten und darauf hinzuweisen, wenn er Fehler begeht. Luke wird deutlich freundlicher und seine schon zu Beginn bestehende Neugierde wird nicht mehr von Ignoranz und Unfreundlichkeit verborgen. Er lernt, sich bei anderen zu bedanken, und will Verantwortung für seine Taten übernehmen. Allerdings entwickelt Luke in diesem Zustand auch einen starken Minderwertigkeitskomplex und verliert seinen Willen zu leben, den er zu Beginn hat, da er findet, dass er als Replica nicht das Recht zu leben hätte. Geschichte Vergangenheit Luke ist das einzige Kind von Susanne fon Fabre, einer der beiden Prinzessinnen von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, und Duke Fabre. Er ist der Neffe von König Ingobert VI und Cousin sowie zugleich Verlobter von Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, die noch vor ihrer Tante Susanne Anspruch auf das Thronerbe des Königreichs hat. In Wirklichkeit handelt es sich bei Luke um ein Replica des originalen Lukes, der später als Asch bekannt wird. Asch ist im Alter von zehn Jahren entführt und repliziert worden. Während er selbst in der Obhut seines Schwertkampfmeisters Van Grants blieb, wurde das erzeugte Replica zurück nach Baticul gebracht und ersetzte Asch als neuer Luke. Die vermeintliche Amnesie, die Luke nach seiner Entführung hatte, rührt daher nicht von der Entführung selbst, sondern von der Tatsache, dass Luke gar keine Vergangenheit hatte, an die er sich hätte erinnern können. Auch Dinge wie das Laufen musste er erst wieder neu lernen. Seit seiner vermeintlichen Entführung wurde Luke zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit im Fabre-Anwesen "eingesperrt". Dies geschah mitunter auf Wunsch seines Onkels. Sein einziger Zeitvertreib ist die Schwertkampfübung mit seinem Meister Van sowie Gespräche mit Guy Cecil, seinem persönlichen Diener. Auf Wunsch seiner Mutter führt Luke seit seiner Entführung ein Tagebuch, für den Fall, dass er erneut eine Amnesie bekommt. Außerdem wird er gelegentlich von Kopfschmerzen geplagt und vernimmt dabei eine Stimme, die später eindeutig jener von Lorelei zuzuordnen ist. Bei Luke handelt es sich um ein Isofon von Asch, der wiederum ein Isofon von Lorelei selbst ist. Daher kann Lorelei mit beiden in Kontakt treten. Tales of the Abyss Nach der einleitenden Szene beginnt Tales of the Abyss mit Luke, der seinen Meister Van um eine Schwertkampfstunde bittet, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass Van eine Zeitlang fort sein wird, um den verlorenen Fon Master zu suchen. Im Verlauf dieser Übungsstunde wird das Fabre-Anwesen infiltriert, indem die Wachen über eine Fonic Hymn in Schlaf versetzt werden. thumb|300px|left|Lukes Statusbild bis zur Kürzung seiner Haare Van erkennt diese Stimme und sieht sich mit Tear Grants konfrontiert, seiner Schwester, die ihm nach dem Leben trachtet. Als sie ihn angreifen will, geht Luke jedoch dazwischen, sodass die Seventh Fonons der beiden aufeinander reagieren und eine Hyperresonance erzeugt wird. Vor den Augen von Van und Guy werden Tear und Luke durch die Hyperresonance fortgeschleudert und landen im Tataroo Valley. Tear nimmt sich Lukes eine Weile an und will ihn nach Baticul zurückbringen. Im Verlauf dieses Plans schließen die beiden sich mit Jade Curtiss und Anise Tatlin zusammen, die den verloren geglaubten Fon Master Ion begleiten. Jade bittet Luke um Mithilfe, damit Ion dessen Onkel Ingobert in Begleitung des verfeindeten Malkuth-Militärs aufsuchen kann, um einen Friedensbrief von Kaiser Peony IX abzugeben. Luke lässt sich dazu überreden. Nachdem die Helden in Baticul angekommen sind und König Ingobert sich des Briefes angenommen hat, soll Luke als Gesandter des Friedens nach Akzeriuth aufbrechen. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Minenstadt, deren Hoheitsgebiet mit der Zeit immer zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca wechselte. Zurzeit befindet es sich zwar im Hoheitsgebiet von Malkuth, aber sämtliche Wege dorthin sind abgeschnitten und es ist Miasma aufgetreten, das die Bewohner von Akzeriuth bedroht. Daher hat Peony darum gebeten, aus Kimlasca Hilfe zu schicken. Erst widerwillig nimmt Luke diese Aufgabe an, bis er von Van davon überzeugt wird, dass er dadurch ein Held werden kann und dann das Fabre-Anwesen verlassen darf. Van lässt ihn zudem glauben, dass Lukes Onkel und Vater ihn als Waffe missbrauchen wollen, da Luke die einzige Person ist, die eine Hyperresonance alleine erzeugen kann. Daher bietet Van Luke an, in Akzeriuth nicht dem Wunsch seines Onkels nachzugehen und die Einwohner zu evakuieren, sondern stattdessen das Miasma vollständig zu neutralisieren und damit zum Helden zu werden. Danach soll er mit ihm nach Daath kommen. thumb|300px|Lukes Statusbild nach der Kürzung seiner Haare Luke zeigt sich aufgeregt und freut sich auf eine Zukunft mit seinem Meister, sodass er selbst die Warnungen von Asch ignoriert, der aufgrund von Lukes geöffneten Fon Slots Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen kann. Weshalb Asch ihm ungemein ähnlich sieht, hat Luke zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht begriffen, aber er weigert sich, Aschs Warnungen zu folgen, als dieser ihm erklärt, dass er Vans Plan zufolge Akzeriuth zerstören wird. In der Tat kommt es so wie Asch vorhergesagt hat. Am Passage Ring des Sephiroth in Akzeriuth angekommen, erzeugt Luke nach dem Stichwort von Van, Foolish Replica Luke, eine Hyperresonance, die den Passage Ring und den davon erzeugten Sephiroth Tree zerstört. Akzeriuth verliert seinen Halt in den Outer Lands und stürzt in das Qliphoth. Dabei werden Menschen wie Häuser und die Tartarus mitgerissen und versinken im Meer des Miasmas. Die Helden können nur dank der Tartarus und einer von Tear gesungenen Fonic Hymn überleben, nachdem Van von ihr gefordert hat, diese zu singen, um dem Tod zu entkommen. Die Helden begeben sich danach nach Yulia City, das im Qliphoth liegt. Dort begegnet Luke Asch, der ihm endgültig offenbart, dass er sein Replica ist. Die beiden kämpfen miteinander, wobei Luke bewusstlos wird. Als er wieder erwacht, befindet Luke sich in Aschs Körper. Dieser hat seine Fon Slots für sein Bewusstsein geöffnet und führt Luke so mit sich, während Lukes Körper bewusstlos in Tears Zimmer in Yulia City liegt. Nachdem Asch nach einem Besuch in der Ortion Cavern erfahren hat, dass St. Binah bald ebenfalls in das Qliphoth stürzen wird, stößt er Lukes Bewusstsein ab, sodass es in seinen eigenen Körper zurückkehrt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befindet sich von den anderen Helden nur noch Tear in Yulia City, die Luke darum bittet, dass sie ihn beobachten und auf seine Fehler aufmerksam machen wird, weil er sich ändern will. Als Zeichen dessen, dass er sich von seinem alten Ich trennt, schneidet Luke sich die Haare im Garten von Tears und Vans Haus. [[Datei:Luke und Tear im Garten.png|thumb|300px|left|Der langhaarige Luke in Tales of the Abyss]] Luke ist fortan gewillt, den Sturz weiterer Outer Lands zu verhindern oder zumindest Opfer zu vermeiden. Es gelingt den Helden, die Outer Lands sanft abzusenken, indem sie dafür die Passage Rings der übrigen Sephiroth manipulieren. Nach und nach begreifen die Helden, dass es Van und die ihm unterstehenden God-Generals sind, die die Welt sowie die Menschheit augenscheinlich vernichten wollen. Sie erfahren, dass Van und die God-Generals ein Replica von Auldrant erschaffen wollen, damit Auldrant und dessen Einwohner nicht länger von dem Score abhängig sind. Während die Helden sich Van und den God-Generals sowie ebenfalls Mohs und seinem Wahn, das Score mit allen Mitteln durchzusetzen, erwehren müssen, kämpft Luke mehr und mehr mit der Tatsache, dass er nicht nur ein Replica ist, sondern dass sein Original noch lebt und er ihm sein Leben gestohlen hat. Luke verliert eine Zeitlang seinen eigenen Willen zu leben und glaubt, dass es Asch ist, der leben sollte. Als nach seiner Versiegelung im Kern das Miasma wieder hervordringt, ist Luke dazu gewillt, sein eigenes Leben zu geben, um es endgültig zu neutralisieren. Er will sein körpereigenes Seventh Fonon sowie jenes von zahlreichen weiteren Replicas mit dem Key of Lorelei auf der Spitze des Towers of Rem sammeln und damit das Miasma auf atomater Ebene zerstören. [[Datei:Luke in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|Der kurzhaarige Luke in Tales of the Abyss]] Hierbei bemerken die Helden, dass Luke damals am Absorption Gate unbewusst von Lorelei das Jewel of Lorelei entgegen genommen hat, nach dem Asch einen Monat lang gesucht hat. Unbewusst hat Luke das Jewel of Lorelei, das wie er vollständig aus Seventh Fonons besteht, mit seinen eigenen Seventh Fonons fusioniert und damit in seinen Körper aufgenommen. Die Anwesenheit des Jewels of Lorelei sorgt beim Tower of Rem jedoch dafür, dass die gesammelten Seventh Fonons wieder zerstreut werden, was von Asch verhindert wird. Bis auf Luke verschwinden daraufhin sämtliche Replicas, die das Miasma neutralisiert haben. Luke jedoch bemerkt an sich selbst eine Veränderung und erfährt später, dass auch seine Seventh Fonons beginnen auseinanderzufallen. Zuletzt ist Luke entschlossen, gemeinsam mit den anderen Helden nach Eldrant aufzubrechen und Van zu bezwingen, der Lorelei in seinem Körper versiegelt hat und das Score mitsamt Lorelei vernichten will. Die Helden wollen Lorelei jedoch befreien, sodass es endlich, wie es sich dies selbst gewünscht hat, die siebte Schicht im Fon Belt werden kann. Es gelingt den Helden, einen Sieg über Van zu erringen, indem Luke und Tear mit dem Key of Lorelei und der Grand Fonic Hymn Lorelei aus Vans Körper heraus beschwören. thumb|left|300px|Der zurückkehrende Luke im Abspann, dessen wahre Identität unklar bleibt Während die anderen Helden Eldrant nun verlassen, bleibt Luke zurück und nimmt Aschs toten Körper entgegen, der sein Leben zuvor gegeben hat. Die beiden werden von Lorelei umschwirrt, das erstaunt ist, dass die Zukunft, die es gesehen hat, tatsächlich umgeschrieben wurde. Es ist zu sehen, wie Luke und Asch von Licht erfüllt werden und wie Aschs Hand sich regt. Zu Lukes Mündigkeitsfeier, zu der Tear in Baticul erwartet wurde, befindet sie sich im Tataroo Valley und singt die Grand Fonic Hymn. Die Helden sind sich uneins darüber, ob Luke tatsächlich zurückkehren wird oder nicht, und wollen das Tataroo Valley verlassen, als am Horizont tatsächlich eine Gestalt erscheint, die Luke ähnelt. Es bleibt unklar, ob es sich bei der zurückgekehrten Person um Luke, Asch oder gar um Lorelei in einem "reparierten" Körper von Luke oder Asch handelt. Andere Auftritte Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology gelangt Luke zusammen mit Tear durch eine Hyperresonance nach Terresia. Die beiden bilden damit die einzigen Figuren, die nicht von Terresia selbst stammen. Sie finden sich in einer neuen Welt mit dem ihnen unbekannten Mana wieder. Ihre Reise, die sie durch Terresia führt, endet in Doplund, wo sie sich vorerst der Ad Libitum anschließen. Fortan sind sie auch zu rekrutieren. Im Abspann werden Tear und Luke gemeinsam zurück nach Auldrant gebracht, nachdem das Mana des Weltenbaums auszutreten beginnt. Bei seinem Auftritt in Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology handelt es sich effektiv um Lukes ersten europäischen Auftritt. Tales of the Abyss ist zwar global betrachtet älter als Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology, aber es wurde in Europa mit arger Verspätung veröffentlicht. Tales of the Rays In Tales of the Rays erscheint Luke im dritten Kapitel "A World of Prophecy and Fonon" als einer von zwei Nexus des frisch exoflektierten Auldrants. Es handelt sich hierbei um den kurzhaarigen Luke, dessen Persönlichkeit dementsprechend eher freundlich und zuvorkommend ist. Er schließt sich Mileena Weiss und Ix Nieves daher ohne weiteres an, um ihnen zu helfen, die Shimmeras zu vernichten. Sie treffen auch gemeinsam auf den zweiten Nexus Jade Curtiss, dem Luke vorerst skeptisch gegenübersteht, weil dieser Jade sich ungewöhnlich freundlich und nicht sarkastisch gibt wie der ihm bekannte Jade. In der Tat stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei diesem Jade um eine Shimmera-Imitation handelt. Letztendlich begegnen sie dem wahren Jade, der im Gegensatz zu Luke darum bittet, auf der Exoflection zurückbleiben zu können, während Luke Mileena und Ix auf die Heimdallr begleitet. Tales of Crestoria In Tales of Crestoria tritt der Luke mit langen Haaren auf, also bevor er seinen Persönlichkeitswandel durchgemacht hat. Er ist daher selbstsüchtig und naiv. Er möchte beweisen, dass er mehr ist als nur ein behüteter Adliger, hat allerdings noch nicht herausgefunden, was er sonst noch zu bieten hat. Kurzgefasst *Luke ist das Replica von Asch, der im Alter von zehn Jahren repliziert wurde und dies überlebte. Daher ist Luke effektiv erst sieben Jahre alt und ersetzte Asch in seinem Leben als Herzogssohn und Verlobter Natalias. *Luke ist nicht nur ein Isofon von Asch, sondern auch eines von Lorelei, da Asch selbst ebenfalls ein Isofon von Lorelei ist. Als Isofons von Lorelei sind Luke und Asch jeweils alleine dazu imstande, eine Hyperresonance zu erzeugen. *Luke macht im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss einen starken Persönlichkeitswandel durch, nachdem aufgrund seines blinden Vertrauens in Van Akzeriuth zerstört und sämtliche Einwohner getötet werden. Er tendiert nach dem Persönlichkeitswandel jedoch dazu, seinem eigenen Leben aufgrund seines Daseins als Replica wenig Wert beizumessen. *Lukes körpereigene Seventh Fonons beginnen nach der Neutralisierung des Miasmas auf dem Tower of Rem auseinanderzufallen, sodass ihm der Tod bevorsteht. *Nach dem Sieg über Van bleibt Luke mit Lorelei und der Leiche von Asch auf Eldrant zurück. Am Tag seines zwanzigsten Geburtstags kehrt eine Gestalt, die aussieht wie Luke, im Tataroo Valley zu den anderen Helden zurück. Es bleibt unklar, um wen es sich dabei genau handelt. Wissenswertes *Lukes chronologisches Alter beträgt erst sieben Jahre, da er als Replica des damals zehnjährigen Aschs erschaffen wurde. *Lukes Fonon-Frequenz ist als Isofon von Lorelei dieselbe wie von Lorelei und Asch und entspricht Pi. *Luke kämpft im Gegensatz zu Asch mit der linken Hand. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Asch ebenfalls ein Linkshänder gewesen ist, aber dass ihm dieses Verhalten abgewöhnt wurde, wie es auch in Wirklichkeit vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit üblich war. *Luke hat ein Gemälde von Van in seiner Kammer hängen. *Nach Natalia und seiner Mutter Susanne ist Luke der dritte Erbe des Throns von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear und hätte damit auch ohne die Hochzeit mit Natalia eine realistische Chance auf den Erbanspruch. Charakterliste en:Luke fon Fabre Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Luke fon Fabre Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Radiant Mythology